Después de Lord Voldemort: Arthur y Molly W
by Abrildecolores
Summary: Regalo para Dani Valdes por el amigo invisible, sobre lo qué sucede en el pequeño mundo de Arthur y Molly
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi regalo secreto para Dani Valdez por el Amigo Invisible del Foro "La noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" . Espero te guste, es el primero de tres capítulos.

 **2 de noviembre, 1981- 6 am**

Arthur Weasley no había dormido en toda la noche. Los festejos, celebraciones y gritos seguían extendiéndose por todo el mundo mágico - e incluso el muggle- a Arthur le llegaron noticias de que los muggles estaban hablando de extraños comportamientos a plena luz del día y solo pudo pensar que luego de años de oscuridad y miedo las personas necesitaban disfrutar de este aire.

Arthur no sabía cómo describir el ambiente que lo rodeaba, le parecía que la vida era completamente distinta, que existía un camino que recorrer. Se entristeció al pensar que quien no debe ser nombrado le había quitado tantos años de sentirse maravillosamente tranquilo y en paz.

Recordó a Lord Voldemort y se dio cuenta que celebrar era cruel e inhumano, muchos magos buenos y honrados habían sido torturados, mutilados o asesinados y ahí estaba él… celebrando riendo junto a su familia casi intacta, mirando a su dulce esposa dormida en el sillón con la pequeña Ginevra de tan solo 3 meses en brazos, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero los gritos del pequeño Ronald lo hizo despabilar y se dio cuenta que había estado llorando ante el recuerdo de magos, amigos y familiares que había perdido.

Subió a la planta alta y vio a Ron en su cuna siendo molestado por Fred y George, los gemelos a sus 3 años revoloteaban por toda la casa poniendo todo patas a arriba. Tomó al pequeño en sus brazos y dispersó a los revoltosos, cuando miró a Ron se dio cuenta que tanto el hijo de los Potter como el de los Longbottom debían tener una edad cercana a su Ronald, su mente rápidamente hizo un recuento de los caídos y se dio cuenta que el pequeño Potter no tenía a nadie, que había quedado solo y era tan solo un bebé, todo por esa estúpida profecía, todo porque quien no debe ser nombrado le quitó a un pequeño a su madre, a su padre, incluso su padrino lo traicionó. Vendió a esa familia al infame de su señor oscuro y no tuvo piedad de la corta vida que quitaba…

Sabía que James y Lily Potter eran unos chiquillos, aunque no los conocía, sus cuñados siempre hablaban del clan Potter e incluían a ese maldito de Black, al pobre Pettigrew y al incomprendido de Lupin, quien no había sido vuelto a ver después de la muerte de los Potter. Hablaban de ellos como una gran familia. Arthur se dio cuenta que tenía una responsabilidad con los Potter, porque ellos habían luchado por toda la comunidad mágica y no era justo dejar al pequeño en manos de cualquier persona que solo quisieran al niño por su fama y los rumores que corren sobre su personita.

─Molly, querida despierta ─ le susurró varias veces Arthur a su esposa, quien somnolienta lo miraba mientras el hombre casi daba saltitos en su lugar.

─ ¿Qué sucede Arthur? ─ dijo la mujer acomodando a la pequeña Ginny en sus brazos.

─Levántate ─ dijo el hombre caminando con Ron en brazos mientras con su varita invocaba una serie de elementos como tinta, pluma, pergamino e incluso un sello. Su esposa solo lo miraba extrañada, sabía que su marido era un mago excéntrico pero no entendía porque tanta alabaría para escribir lo que parecía ser una carta. ─ Tenemos que escribirle a Dumbledore, rápido Molly si ponemos tu nombre de soltera nos tomará más en cuenta, sabes que yo no fui muy importante en la Orden, pero tus hermanos sí.

─ ¿Para qué quieres escribirle a Dumbledore, Arthur? Y ¿por qué necesitas mi apellido familiar? Llevo años siendo Weasley

─ Vamos a adoptar al hijo de los Potter ─ le respondió Arthur preparando sus ideas en un borrador. Molly no lo podía creer, ¡otro niño! Si apenas podía con los suyos y se lo hizo saber a Arthur. ─ Molly, ¿no te das cuenta? Ese niño debe tener una edad similar a nuestro Ron, y no tiene familia, padres o abuelos que lo cuiden, lo van a mandar a una casa de esas que tienen los muggles para huérfanos o peor, se lo darán a una familia que querrá su fama, tenemos un deber con los Potter, no podemos dejar a ese niño solo, tu sabes lo que están diciendo de él…

Molly Weasley guardó silencio entendía porque su esposo quería adoptar al pequeño, ella sabía que en su familia crecería como un igual, pero significaba una boca más que alimentar, un niño más que cuidar y ella apenas podía con sus siete. ─Arthur, no es que no quiera hacerlo, pero es mucha responsabilidad, un hijo ajeno, un hijo de los Potter, es una carga que no sé si seremos capaces de sustentar, tu sabes que el dinero no nos sobra y que ya tenemos muchos niños que cuidar.

─Molly, querida ─ dijo Arthur mirando a su esposa a los ojos─ ¿te gustaría que si algo nos pasara cuidaran a nuestros hijos con malas intenciones? ─Molly negó con la cabeza─ ¿te gustaría que alguien se apropiara de nuestros pequeños con malas intenciones y medias verdades? ─ Molly volvió a negar ─ te gustaría que nuestros hijos crecieran en un hogar con amor ¿cierto? ─ Molly asintió y Arthur continuó. ─ Los Potter eran una buena familia, una pareja de niños, y no merecían ser asesinados, ese pequeño no merecía crecer sin sus padres y nosotros podemos ayudar, podemos completar la misión de tus hermanos, cuidar a los Potter, protegiendo a su hijo ─ Molly sollozando asintió con la cabeza y dijo ¡Que diablos! Escribámosle a Dumbledore.

 _ **Estimado profesor A. Dumbledore**_

 _Soy Molly Weasley (antes Prewett), mi esposo Arthur y yo le escribimos porque deseamos hacernos cargo del bebé de los Potter. Sabemos que deben existir familias con buenos recursos que quieran también esta responsabilidad y honor. Sin embargo, mi esposo y yo estamos seguros de que con nosotros el niño crecerá como uno más, rodeado de amor y hermanos con los que jugar._

 _Pedimos que nos responda esta carta a la brevedad, sabemos que debe estar muy ocupado con la caída de quien no debe ser nombrado, pero es mi deseo y el de Arthur igual, contribuir a nuestra sociedad y devolverle a la Orden lo que hicieron por todos nosotros, al igual que como lo hicieron mis hermanos._

 _Esperamos su respuesta._

 _Arthur y Molly Weasley_

Ambos releyeron su carta y acordaron que lo habían hecho bien, la sellaron con el emblema de los Prewett porque según Arthur, Dumbledore tendría más curiosidad para abrirla. Y la amarraron a una lechuza, ambos se abrazaron mientras miraban al ave desaparecer, Arthur sabía que su esposa debía estar haciendo remodelaciones y planes para que el pequeño de los Potter tuviera un verdadero hogar y una familia cariñosa; Molly se dio cuenta cuanto amaba a su marido y por qué, era el mago de sangre pura con el corazón más noble que conocía y ella estaba orgullosa de él. Ambos se besaron impacientes por la respuesta…


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta es la segunda parte del Amigo Invisible del Foro "La Noble y ancestral casa de los Black". Espero que te guste Dani**

 **2 de noviembre, 6 pm**

Arthur y Molly Weasley habían recibido gente durante todo el día, todo el mundo quería disfrutar y abrazar a sus conocidos y amigos, pero apenas se sentaron en la cocina vieron que había una lechuza mirándolos con impaciencia, ambos se apresuraron para tomar la misiva. Dumbledore iría a verlos a la 6:30 pm para hablar sobre su petición.

Molly se dio cuenta que su casa era un desastre y tenían media hora para ordenar, bañar y acostar a todos los niños para que el director estuviera cómodo. Mientras Arthur intentaba acostar a los gemelos que correteaban por todo el jardín, el pequeño Ron se embetunaba con barro, Arthur al fin había logrado atrapar a Fred y George y tenía a cada pelirrojo bajo los brazos, cuando sintió un fuerte llanto y vio como Ron tenía aferrado a su dedo a un nomo de jardín, así que mientras acarreaba a tres de sus hijos, también debía buscar un antídoto para el dolor del pequeño Ronald. Arthur no sabía cómo se les había ocurrido tener tantos niños, pobre Molly debe volverse loca sola en casa mientras trabaja.

En tanto, Arthur hacia malabares con los niños, Molly ordenaba el resto de la casa y alimentaba a Ginevra, para acostarla en su cuna, cuando fue a hacerlo se dio cuenta que Ronald no estaba en su cama y fue a ver a su esposo. El pobre hombre hacía volteretas con los tres niños en la cocina, los gemelos le afirmaban las manos para que no pudiera abrir el frasco de medicamento para el dedo de Ron quien lloraba sin cesar, Arthur estaba al borde de la locura, Molly podía sentirlo, así que tomó el frasco y le untó a Ron la pasta, para luego entregárselo y poder tomar a los gemelos de los brazos de su marido.

Arthur y Molly movían sus varitas a diestra y siniestra, intentaban con todas sus fuerzas acomodar todo en su humilde hogar para dar una buena impresión. Molly además, se obsesionó con preparar un pastel de limón y té de hierbas naturales para el viejo profesor. A las 6:28 la alarma que habían instalado para sentir las visitas sonó, Molly entró en histeria y les encargó a sus dos hijos mayores, Bill y Charlie, que no dejaran salir de la habitación a los gemelos para que no molestaran a los pequeños. Cuando Dumbledore estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la casa la señora Weasley se dio cuenta que ella y su esposo estaban impresentables así que con un rápido movimiento de su varita, los limpió a ambos.

─ Molly, Arthur. Gracias por recibirme en su casa

─ Profesor Dumbledore, es un gusto ─ dijo Arthur Weasley, mientras su esposa detrás asentía con una bandeja flotante que llevaba las cosas para el té, según la mujer esto le daría una buena impresión al director y les permitirían hacer que el pequeño Potter fuera parte de su familia, Molly por una razón que no alcanzaba a comprender deseaba que le dieran la oportunidad, era algo que añoraba y antes que su marido lo pronunciara no lo había pensado.

─ Bueno, sentémonos. Fabian y Gideon siempre hablaban de lo maravillosa cocinera que eres, Molly – Al escuchar las palabras del profesor, la mujer se entristeció por la muerte de sus hermanos que fue algo duro para ella y lo seguía siendo.

─ Me hubiera gustado ayudar más a la causa, como mis hermanos que fueron héroes, pero usted sabe con tantos niños yo no podía permitírmelo – se explicó mientras dos gruesas lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla. El anciano profesor miró al matrimonio y se dio cuenta cuanto amor había entre ellos, Arthur le tomó la temblorosa mano a su esposa infundiéndole ánimos.

─ Oh no. Molly, querida. No es necesario que te disculpes por no haber participado activamente, todos entendemos y nadie te culparía, aquí no se trata de quienes ayudaron más o menos. Además, si me permites decirlo, contribuiste a traer a este mundo siete niños de sangrepura que pueden ayudar al cambio. Supongo que fue todo un sacrificio, ¿no Arthur? ─ y con esta pseudobroma el director les guiñó, haciendo que Molly riera nerviosa y se sonrojara. Luego de eso hablaron sobre varios miembros de la orden, sobre el Ministerio y los diarios, hasta que llegaron al punto que los había convocado.

─ Profesor, ¿cómo está el pequeño Potter? ─ preguntó Molly en un tono dulce y maternal, como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Arthur esperó la repuesta en la punta de su silla.

─ Su nombre es Harry. Y espero esté bien. Escuchen queridos míos, sé que desean cuidar al niño con todas sus ganas, que sus intenciones son nobles y verdaderas, pero el pequeño está en casa de sus tíos.

─ Profesor, tenía entendido que James Potter no tenía familia más que su esposa, hijo y amigos ─ dijo Arthur confundido.

─ Eso es verdad, pero Lily Potter tiene una hermana muggle que se encuentra casada y tuvo un niño de la misma edad de Harry ─ luego de eso, el matrimonio se miró a los ojos y lo entendió el bebé merecía estar con su familia de sangre, pero Molly no iba a darse por vencida y Arthur, daría esta batalla con su mujer.

─ Profesor, es importante que Harry esté con la familia, pero este bebé se quiera o no admitirlo, es especial. Creo que estaría mejor con una familia de brujos.

─ Molly querida, entiendo lo que te preocupa. Es lo mismo que a cualquier padre de nuestro mundo, que ese pequeño no desarrolle de manera adecuada sus poderes. Sin embargo, yo mismo examiné al bebé y le aseguró que no es un mago oscuro que se pueda desviar ni tiene un poder especial, solo es un bebé que por razones inexplicables sobrevivió a Lord Voldemort ─ al decir el nombre del mago oscuro el matrimonio se estremeció, pero luego de eso Molly se levantó indignada y Arthur la miró sorprendido.

─ Profesor, discúlpeme, pero yo no pienso que ese niño sea un mago oscuro y esa no es la razón por la que quiero cuidarlo o porque crea que sea mejor para él crecer en el mundo mágico.

─ Molly, amor. Tranquilízate ─ intentó interceder Arthur, pero su esposa siguió hablando airadamente, mientras el profesor Dumbledore la miraba con paciencia.

─ Escuche, mi idea de cuidar a Harry es porque en un principio, creímos que al no tener familia se lo darían a alguien interesado o con malas intenciones. Y mi idea de cuidarlo ahora, que me dice que lo entregó a su familia muggle, es porque creo que ese niño es la luz de nuestro mundo, nos entregó esperanza, pero no porque tenga un poder inherente, sino que es un símbolo para el bien y el mal, y creo que su familia muggle no lo sabrá preparar para cuando tenga que ir a Hogwarts, por ejemplo. No le hablo de tener que hacer preferencias, sino que ese niño merece ser preparado para lo que le vendrá.

─ Entiendo, ya veo su punto. Le pido disculpas si mi sugerencia los ofendió, jamás fue mi intención. Sé que son una buena familia, pero necesito que confíen en mí, si fuera seguro les entregaría ese bebé sin pensarlo a ustedes, son bondadosos, desinteresados, cariñosos y responsables, créanme ustedes serían la mejor opción para el pequeño.

─Pero profesor Dumbledore ─dijo Arthur─ ¿y la seguridad de Harry?, y si los seguidores de quien usted sabe lo atacan, como su familia se va a defender ─

─ Queridos míos, confíen en mi la seguridad de Harry Potter es primordial, no le sucederá nada y les prometo que ante cualquier eventualidad que imposibilite a la familia de Harry, él será entregado a ustedes, por supuesto si aún deciden cuidarlo. ─ El matrimonio asintió y Dumbledore prosiguió ─Ahora dejaremos que el bebé viva una vida normal, lejos del mundo mágico y las vicisitudes del mismo.

Luego de eso, pasaron a detalles más triviales, hablaron de las celebraciones y como los muggles se habían dado cuenta de algunas cosas. Arthur estaba feliz, él adoraba el mundo muggles y sus costumbres, Dumbledore le enseñó algunas excentricidades de los muglles y quedó encantado. La visita terminó cuando se escucharon llantos de niños y el anciano profesor, se despidió del matrimonio deseándoles buena suerte.

Esa noche Molly se acostó apesumbrada, sentía que algo no estaba bien y lloró en silencio, deseando que el pequeño Harry estuviera bien y feliz. Arthur abrazaba a su esposa, él sabía que no había un lugar mejor donde pasar la decepción que sufrieron que tener a Molly aferrada a él y además, cada día en la casa Weasley era un desafío.


	3. Chapter 3

Subo la última parte del regalo para el Amigo Invisible en el Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Espero Dani Valdez que te guste.

 **31 de octubre, 1986**

Arthur había llegado a casa de su trabajo, cinco años habían transcurrido desde la caída de _Quien no debe ser nombrado_. Antes de entrar a su hogar observó desde el jardín a su familia; sus hijos menores, que aún no entraban a Hogwarts, correteaban felices por el jardín y su amada esposa se encontraba entre los fogones de la cocina guisando. Arthur Weasley entró en silenció a la habitación en que se encontraba su mujer y la abrazó, le dijo al oído aquella frase que repetía cada 31 de octubre _"otro año más, otro año de paz"_. Su esposa se giró para mirarlo y se dio cuenta que ella tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Arthur al ver su expresión, le quitó el cuchillo a su esposa y la besó; para todos los magos está fecha era dolorosa y difícil, era el recordatorio de todo lo que se perdió por avaricia, extremo fanatismo y discriminación.

Molly abrazó a su esposo y recostó su cabeza en su pecho, lo había necesitado durante toda la jornada, los niños la agotaban la mayoría de los días, pero hoy Molly no daba más, necesitaba a sus hermanos y a los amigos que había perdido, necesitaba recuperar aquello que le arrebataron, pero aunque peleara con todo el mundo mágico, ella nunca podría tener a sus seres queridos de vuelta. Arthur sabía lo que estaba pensando, sabía lo que su esposa estaba sintiendo, así que apagó los fogones de su cocina y la acurrucó en sus brazos para recostarla en los sillones de su sala de estar.

Durante varios minutos acarició el cabello de su esposa hasta que el llanto se detuvo y fue reemplazado por suaves suspiros y una leve respiración que le indicaron a Arthur que su mujer estaba dormida. Se levantó calmadamente y cubrió a Molly con una frazada que invocó desde el piso superior, miró dulcemente a su esposa y se dirigió al patio donde su hijo Percy de diez años leía un libro, los gemelos molestaban a Ron y la pequeña Ginevra estaba toda manchada y sucia.

Ante esta escena, Arthur suspiró e intentó separar a los gemelos de las ramas que ocupaban para molestar a Ronald, pero mientras intentaba controlar a Fred, George le quitó el libro a Percy y comenzó a mancharlo con lodo logrando que el mayor gritara con todas su fuerzas mientras tironeaba con su hermano el libro que terminó cayendo en la cabeza de la pequeña Weasley.

Arthur estaba a punto de explotar, todos sus hijos lloraban o se peleaban. Arthur no entendía como su esposa Molly lo hacía cada día, como su mujer podía cuidar a estos torbellinos sin tener las ganas de llorar que tenía él en estos momentos. Arthur solo podía pensar que era un fracaso como padre, que por menos de una hora se puso a cuidar a sus hijos y era un desastre, cada noche que él llegaba del trabajo su esposa los tenía en silencio, acostados y comidos y él, no podía hacer que se callaran, no podía cuidar a Molly un momento. Arthur Weasley se sentía como un inútil.

Luego de observar el campo de batalla que sus hijos tenían decidió que los niños no despertarían a Molly. Tomó en un brazo a Fred y en otro a George, le pidió a Percy que ciudara de los más pequeños e invocó dos corrales que no les permitirían a los gemelos escapar. Luego de eso, recogió el libro de Percy que estaba enlodado y dijo _fregotego_ mientras lo apuntaba con su varita, le entregó el libro y envió al pequeño lector a la cocina no sin antes pedirle silencio por su madre.

Después de controlar a los gemelos y a Percy, tomó en brazos a Ginny y le pasó a Ronald un peluche para que jugara. Invocó una mesa de dibujos y muchos lápices de colores para que la pequeña jugara junto con un envase de galletas y una caja de jugo. Finalmente, recogió al pequeño Ron y lo miró mientras le acariciaba el cabello, siempre pensaba en que este pequeño era solitario, distinto y distanciado de sus hermanos. Arthur solo pudo pensar que quizás no sería así si Dumbledore les hubiera dejado cuidar al pequeño Harry Potter, quizás Ron no estaría solo si hubiera otro niño de su edad en casa.

Ron siguió jugando con su peluche, los gemelos ideaban curiosas formas de salir, la pequeña Ginny pintaba una linda bruja en una escoba y Percy leía con avidez su libro. Todo mientras Arthur observaba complacido a sus hijos bajo la sombra de un árbol, luego de varios momentos de paz su esposa salió al jardín y se sentó en silencio al lado de su esposo mientras todo estaba en la mayor tranquilidad posible en la casa Weasley. Arthur y Molly miraron llenos de amor a sus hijos y se sonrieron, a pesar de que sentían que a su familia les faltaba un pedazo, a pesar de no ser completamente felices, agradecían cada día, cada año que la guerra había terminado.

Los Weasley no esperaron jamás que seis años después su hijo les traería ese pedazo de alma, de familia que les faltaba. Ellos nunca esperaron que el más incomprendido y diferente de los Weasley encontrara aquello que ellos sentían en falta. No esperaron que el primer año de Ron en Hogwarts él se convertiría en la única familia que Harry Potter tendría y por extensión, los hiciera a todos ellos parte de la vida del pequeño de los Potter que ellos miraban con tanto amor y que lo vieron crecer pese a todas las complicaciones que la vida y el destino le ponían delante al flacucho chico de pelo negro que vieron perdido en la estación ese 1 de septiembre.


End file.
